rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Adel
Coco AdelSheena Duquette's Wikia Account is the leader of Team CFVY.Her weapon of choice is a handbag that can transform into a Gatling gun. She is first seen in "Field Trip", after returning from fighting the Grimm. Appearance Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandoleer strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an oversized black and gold Gatling gun. Personality Coco appears to be very confident: Her self-assurance is expressed in the very way she struts down the battlefield. Her experience with Grimm has been consistent enough that their appearance no longer fazes her. She is confident enough in her team that she holds Velvet Scarlatina back from combat when she tries to unleash her weapon. She is also seen slapping Fox Alistair on his bottom as she compliments his performance. Her confidence is later seen once more in "Lessons Learned" where she explicitly states liking Emerald Sustrai after initial taunting, this may have been due to Coco herself finding it easy to relate to similarly-confident individuals. This confident, self-assured way Coco carries herself however can be disrupted, this is first seen during the episode "Lessons Learned," when her hands began trembling after finding herself alone in the forest biome with an assailant she could not detect and without Yatsuhashi Daichi's protection. This may imply that Coco expresses fear in situations where she finds herself alone without a proper way to retaliate against a foe, or simply from a fear of having no one around to protect her. Similarly, Coco seems to be easily confused and frustrated, as she took extreme caution during her fight with Emerald, mumbling curse words when she was unable to locate Emerald during their brief encounter. Given her attire and her reaction to the Grimms' destruction of her "favorite clothing store", fashion seems to be strongly integrated into her personality. Abilities and Powers To some extent, Coco appears to possess superhuman strength, her weapon being a massive Gatling gun hidden in a designer handbag which she waves around to swat aside huge Grimm with little effort. Her power is not simply in her weapon, however, as she is shown kicking a large Grimm to the ground before staring it down. In its gun form, her weapon is also capable of tearing Grimm into tiny splinters. Such as when she effortlessly shreds multiple giant Nevermores, which previously required the combined effort of Team RWBY to put down just one. Unfortunately, her weapon has little effect on an Atlesian Paladin as shown in "Heroes and Monsters"; this indicates her weapon is reliant on penetrating her target's armor to do any damage. In "Lessons Learned", she and Yatsuhashi were outmaneuvered and ultimately beaten by Mercury Black and Emerald. Despite being able to deliver a high volume of fire, she was unable to score any hits whatsoever on either opponent with her gatling gun. Despite the weight of her weapon, Coco was able to use it to block some of Mercury's strikes even in its gatling gun mode, further exemplifying her super-human strength. In close combat, she attempted to use her handbag, but this was likewise ineffective. This could indicate that she is vulnerable to more agile enemies. Coco seems to be mostly a heavy hitter with little-to-no maneuverability when handling her weapon, during her match against Emerald and Mercury, she relied entirely on Yatsuhashi to defend her. After being dragged away by Emerald, however, she displayed enough agility to dodge Emerald's bullets with relative ease. Trivia *Cocoa is best known as a chocolate-flavored drink typically served hot. Aptly named as it is derived of the cacao plant (of which the term "cocoa" is a deviation). Cacao is also famously known as the primary ingredient in chocolate in all its variations. **Coco's second name, "Adel", could stem from the Arabic name Adel (عادل‎), meaning righteous, fair or just. Alternatively, it may be derived from Adele, a European given name meaning noble, kind or tender, or the German word Adel which means nobility. *Coco's necklace is similar to those of Neopolitan and Raven Branwen. *Her name, fashion style, weapon and appearance may also be a nod to 20th century fashion designer Coco Chanel, who was fond of wearing multiple strings of pearls (as in the famous photograph by Boris Lipnitzki) and berets. Her crosshairs belt buckle could be seen as a subtle allusion towards the Chanel double-C logo. Chanel handbags are also well known for their diamond patterned leather and simple black-and-gold color scheme, elements of which are apparent in Coco's weapon. *Coco is the second character in the series to curse uncensored, the first being Qrow Branwen. She mumbles "damn" twice during her and Yatsuhashi's fight against Mercury and Emerald in the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team CFVY Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters